Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh
.]] A swirling vortex appeared in one of the many halls of the Espada Leader's castle. A figure walks out of the portal with a body slumped over their shoulder. '' "This son of a bitch really shouldn't have dragged me into that dark portal" said Hide as she looked at Octavio's lifeless body slumped over her shoulder. "Though I have to admit even with Bankai he held up well, I haven't been pushed that far since Soifon-sama" she said to herself. Suddenly Hide heard foot steps and from around the corner a two men appraoched her. "Seems like she beat Octavio eh Severnio?" asked Vampiro. "I suppose, she must have some interesting abilities to take on Octavio's powers. But you know what my philosophy about rank." said Severnio while adjusting his glasses. Vampiro laughed at Severnio's calm and analytical answer, "You truly are something kid" he said. Severnio didn't seem to react to Vamprios comedic relief and instead turned to Hide who looked at both of them in disgust. "Judging from your uniform I believe you are the captain of the 2nd Division correct?" he asked sincerley. Hide gave no response she only looked the arrancar in disgust. Severnio didn't let her cold extrior stifle his questioning "Tell me mam is your last name Yamatoro". Hide's expression changed. "I fought a shinigami of that name in the Soul Society, he had some interesting abilities. The reason for my question is because his last words before he fainted was Hide". Enraged Hide droped Octavio's body and dashed in with blood lust ready to cut the man's throat but before she could land a solid blow Vampiro stepped in and blocked her sword bare handed. "You've got alot of attitude girl, somewhat like that captain, I think his name was Keiji" said Vampiro with a cold smile. Hide was baffled at the prospect that Keiji had fought this man. Hide withdrew her sword from Vampiro's grasp and they began to battle as Severnio watched. Hide attacked without mercy but Vampiro danced around her attacks even blocking two of her kicks and giving her a hook kick in return. "How can you be a captain? You're so weak" laughed Vampiro. Becoming agitated Hide stepped up her game and started to fire small Kido blast to put Vampiro off guard but they had no affect on her opponent. "I told that stupid shinigami that I was immune to Kido, you fools just don't get it" snapped Vampiro. "How the hell are you dodging me so well?" asked Hide as she tried to gain her wind back from the last attack. "You can't beat my Solapa, it's much faster than your Shunpo my dear" said Vampiro in a cocky voice. Hide rose to her feet griped her sword and prepared for a second round but Servenio appeared and grabbed her sword she looked up in disbelief. much to his suprise. Even though he was threatened Severnio retains his calm demanor.]] "Trust me he isn't someone you want to fight shinigami" said Severnio softly. "Why should I believe you half-breed?!" scorned Hide. 'You don't have to believe me. Howver I have analyzed your abilities and not to belittle you but you and him are years apart. Your attacks are swift and precise but lack necessary deadly force. Vampiro's on the other hand are mad and sparatic, his moves are like that of a wild dance" he said. As Vampiro talked and talked Vampiro started picking his ears clean even flicking ear wax towards the two's direction. "You know Severnio it's not polite to explain an allie's abilties to the enemy" said Vampiro. Vampiro smirked and with a wave of his wrist lauched a small Tajo de Sangre blast. Both Severnio and Hide managed to dodge it though. "That was a warning shot Severnio, speak another word to that woman and I kill you" Vampiro said with more bass in his voice. Severnio didn't speak despite just being assaulted. "Are you really that much of a coward to draw your zanpakuto?" mocked Vampiro, "You don't have much a spine do you?" Severnio calmly walked towards Vampiro and put his hand on his shoulder, "in the end I am victorious sir" stated Severnio as he calmly walked out of the room. Vampiro turned his attention back to Hide, "so I get to beat two captains today how fun" he chuckled. Not wanting anything unexpected to happen Hide put up her hands ready to spar as Vampiro unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Time to draw blood" he said with a evil grin on his face as he releases his zanpakuto. 'Back' | 'Forward''' Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters